Percy's side of the story
by lov 2 read
Summary: What's happening to Percy whilst jason, piper and leo are off on their quest being the heroes of olympus?. Read to find out about percy at the roman camp and his life there.
1. Chapter 1

I got up slowly, as if my body had almost forgotten how to work. I was leaning back against a tree, with no idea of how I had gotten here, or what I was meant to be doing. I snorted, "Nice going –"I cut short, I couldn't even remember my own name! Fear lent strength to my limbs, and I sat up and crouched defensively, almost as if expecting an attack. My hand drifted towards my right pocket, and pulled out – a pen, as if that was going to help! I put it back before absentmindedly shifting my weight slightly onto my front foot, I heard something crackle, examining the surrounding area, I waited for a few seconds before going to investigate. What was under my foot turned out to be a muddy, slightly crinkled photo of a boy with dark hair standing next to a thing, with a human torso, but goat legs."A satyr" I murmured, the term springing from somewhere in my mind. I flipped it over and on the back was scrawled 'Percy and Grover, summer of '09'. I knew, just like I knew that was a satyr, that I was called Percy.

I then detected an extremely faint scuffling noise, putting the picture back into my pocket, I swung round, already back into defence mode, but it was too late. As I had looked at the picture, I had been stealthily surrounded by a group deadly looking teenagers. They all wore gleaming armour, and handled their weapons confidently. Even as I prepared myself, a small part of my mind still goggled at that, I was being ambushed by teenagers, who on closer inspection appeared to be carrying old fashioned weapons such as spears and swords, but these looked brand new. A teenager of about 15 or 16 stepped forward, and by the way everyone else's heads angled towards him, I took him to be the leader. As he approached me, my hand drifted towards my pocket of its own accord, but the hefting of numerous weapons encouraged it to stop. The leader stepped towards me, and for the first time I realized he was quite small. I was quite tall, 6ft 2 in fact, although how I remembered that I don't know, but he still only came up to my shoulder. Stopping in front of me, he reached up to pull off his helmet, and as it came undone brown tresses tied back in a ponytail escaped from the confines of the helmet and hung free. As the helmet came all the way off, I realized that he, was a she! She had lightly tanned skin, imperious blue eyes with light, chocolaty brown hair. She gazed up at me calculatingly, as if determining my worth before barking a command to 'stand down'. "Who are you?" her tone challenging, almost as if daring me to lie.

"Percy" I replied truthfully, and this caused her to glare at me, as if I had insulted her gravely, as if the one name wasn't good enough for her. She then called out "we need to take him to Lupa". I started to protest, exclaiming my innocence when someone's hand gripped my shoulder. Some sort of instinct took over, and gripping the offenders wrist with both hands, keeping it in place, I sidestepped smartly whilst heaving on their wrist. They rolled off my back as I released their wrist, this momentum carried them headfirst into the tree I had been leaning against, after which they slumped unconscious to the floor. I straightened out of my slight crouch, only to have the tip of the leaders lance jammed into the hollow of my throat, dimpling the skin. Needless to say, I froze, trying to stay as still as I could. Glancing at the unconscious teenager, she pursed her lips irritably and shaking her head before saying "I _didn't_ give the order to restrain him" with a slight emphasis on didn't. "It's Brandon's own fault if he gets a concussion, he should be more careful of strangers" She then stared at the lance, as if wondering why it was still there. "Now follow us, and don't try to escape, or I'll do to you what you did to Brandon. With that she walked off, and with a last look at the others surrounding me, I followed.

**Sorry it's been while, but it's my GCSE year at school, so I don't have much time. Thanks for being patient! **

**Lov 2 Read**


	2. Testing and Touring

They marched in an organised hollow box, surrounding me, half with their weapons levelled at me whilst the other half had them pointing at the surrounding area. "Why do you look like the forest is going to attack you?" as I stared at the greenery, oblivious to the frown that their leader directed at me. "To stop the monsters from attacking" she said in a patronizing tone, as if explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "Mon-"I cut short as we stepped out from the border of the forest into a valley, with Romanic villas arranged around an open – air dining hall. There was a large, peaceful looking lake in the shadow of a large rocky mountain, with flames gushing out of the top, and some crazy people appeared to climbing it! Nearly out of view, there were basketball courts, with several people playing, while above a winged horse flew in lazy circles. I gaped, my mouth hanging open in wonder before closing it again as we started forward, the motion jolting me out of my reverie. However, as beautiful as it looked here, there was a sense of wrongness, as if I didn't belong.

Most of the group dispersed at an order from the leader until only she was walking with me, leading me towards me an unnaturally large house, the doorframes the normal height, but over double the width. As we reached the door, the leader raised he hand and rapped sharply three times on the doorframe, eliciting a growl from the inside of the house. The leader seemed to be able to understand this, and prodded me inside with the tip of her lance. Walking through the overly wide hallways, spartan in terms of furniture, she stopped outside a doorframe devoid of a door, pausing to give me some hushed instructions. "Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but if it helps me get Jason back, I'll do it. Don't show fear, act brave and in control, and you might live."

With that, she pushed me through the doorway where I was greeted by "a hellhound" I blurted out. This seemed to anger the object of my attention, the hackles on its neck rising in anger and causing a growl to reverberate throughout the room. However, remembering the advice given to me, I didn't try to run, instead forcing me to stand up straight in readiness of an attack, and I stared at the thing defiantly. A series of small coughs erupted from the thing, almost as if it was chuckling? _You have passed the first test_, the thing seemed to be projecting her thoughts on to me through sheer force of will, _no doubt because of some help from Renya. _Her voice was distinctly feminine, with an undercurrent of violence. _I'm also not a hellhound, _she said, managing to put a tone of disgust into her voice, _I am Lupa, an immortal wolf, raiser of Romulus and Remulus. _I stared at her blankly, losing my defiant stare for a brief instant, causing her to chuckle again. _You have spirit, young cub. _"Percy!" I broke in angrily causing her to chuckle again. _Like I said, you have spirit; you'll need that if you are going to survive here. Now down to business, where is Jason? _ She may have seemed relaxed before this, but now she seemed like a coiled spring, tense, and ready to spring in any direction. "I don't know" but she sprung, the force of her knocking me off my feet, and she landed lightly for all of her size, whirling to face me. But I had been expecting some sort of attack, and though I may not have been expecting her to do what she did, I was still able to react. So when she whirled round to face me, I was on my feet, with pen in hand. 'Not that bloody pen' I wailed in my head, but I kept my face expressionless and my stance ready. Lupa also appeared sceptical of how dangerous a pen could be, and it also appeared to surprise her, for she halted her attack. _A pen! That's what you're going to attack me with! _In reaction to that comment, my left hand moved of its own accord, uncapping the pen, and in front of my eyes, it transformed from a pen to metre long sword, a rich bronze colour, the edges wickedly sharp. The grip seemed to have been moulded to my hand, and it felt like a comfortable weight in my hand.

Lupa then settled back on her haunches, her lips seeming to form a grin and she called for Renya in the form of a howl. She strode through the door, stopping to gape at the sword in my hand until Lupa's growl jolted her out of her shock. Jerking a knife out of her belt, more yellow in colour than my sword, gold rather than bronze, she walked over to stand by Lupa's shoulder. Lupa seemed to be able to project her thoughts to a specific person, as Renya's facial expression changed from her earlier surprise to anger and finally grudging agreement. Lupa then lay down and to all appearances seemed to fall asleep; this seemed to be some form of dismissal as Renya stalked out of the door and I had no choice but to follow. "Unless you get claimed tonight, you'll have to sleep in the Mercury villa".

"You mean the Hermes villa?"

"No, I mean the Mercury villa, that's his roman name, so that's what we all call him" she said, frowning at me for interrupting her.. "Now it's time for you to prove your skills, maybe you can use that sword that you're clinging to for dear life" as she said this she glanced down at the sword clenched firmly in my fist. "Riptide" I murmured softly, the name rising unbidden from the depths of my consciousness. I hesitantly placed the lid on the tip of the sword, and watched as it transformed back into a pen.

Unknown to me as we walked, Renya had steered us towards a large circle of grass, flattened by constant use of feet. There were a pair of two teenagers, about 15, fighting, one with a lance whilst the other had a sword. As I watched, the one holding the lance swept the feet out from under the wielder of the sword, before holding the tip over his neck. "Yes" crowed the winner jubilantly, holding the lance above his head in triumph, "I told you! A lance can beat a sword any day!" The audience started up a cheer of 'Charlie'.

"That's your competition" said Renya, nodding in the direction of the winner, "beat him and you'll be able to beat most of the people in this camp". She gave me a little shove towards the makeshift arena, not a strong shove, but the motion was enough to catch the attention of the winner. "Fresh Meat!" he exclaimed; a sadistic glint in his eye as if he couldn't wait pound on the untrained newbie. Pulled into the arena by the eager onlookers, I soon myself found squaring off against the sadistic winner. "Now, what'll be your weapon choice". My only answer was to reach into my pocket and pull out riptide, drawing a ripple of laughter from the audience, whilst Charlie laughed hardest of all, going red in the face. Soon, he subsided, although he still occasionally shuddered in mirth although he recovered soon.

Holding his lance at the ready, and confident of an easy win, he went in with a slow lunge, straight for my neck. Sidestepping it contemptuously, I uncapped riptide and crouched slightly on the balls of my feet, ready for another attack. More wary now, that his opponent was armed, and seemed to know what he was doing, Charlie skipped out of range of the sword. Instinct kicked in when he thrust the lance at me as I sidestepped at the last second, grabbing the end and pulling him off balance. He stumbled towards me and I slammed the hilt of riptide on to his helmet, causing him to go cross – eyed. He crashed to his knees from the force of the blow, and he got a faceful of dirt as I slapped him in the back with the flat of my blade. A hushed silence settled over the onlookers, the fight had taken only seconds and already their champion had lost. It didn't last long, as someone shouted out "I hope he gets claimed by Mars" causing arguments to spring up about who would claim me and why. The arguments were so fierce that no one noticed as I slipped away, capping riptide, back to Renya whose mouth hung open. "There's no need to look surprised" I complained grumpily.

"But, he-he-he's the best warrior in the Mars Villa, and he's one of the best warriors in this camp" she said in a strangled tone. A pure, clear note cut through the babble of the audience ceasing all talking as they all headed towards the open air dining hall that I had noticed earlier today, this was clearly something they were used to. Renya seemed to take some modicum of comfort from the note, and visibly shook herself before joining the people making their way across to the dining hall. They carried on to tables situated around the area, and as there was no milling around looking for seats, I assumed that they were all prearranged. There was an obvious air of discipline around the camp, and I marvelled at how they could adhere to it for any length of time, it was like being at school again, one of the worse ones, where you are punished fiercely for breaking the smallest rule. I stood uncomfortably at the entrance, there were three empty tables, but whenever I went over to sit at one of them, I received so many glares that only a fool would have sat down at one of them. Therefore, I had to wait until Lupa arrived before I was able to sit, whereupon I was directed to sit at Renya's table. To get there I had to walk a table where all the people had big muscles, and were all caressing weapons of some sort and finally a table of astonishingly good looking people, where all the girls giggled and batted their eyelashes at me, and once I had walked past a storm of whispering arose. Once I had reached Renya's table, I settled onto the bench awkwardly, the sense of not belonging had returned stronger than ever.

**I'm really hoping that I'll be able to update my other stories soon as well, as long as my studies let me. Keep on reading and lovin it!**

**lov 2 read.**


End file.
